The Black Sisters
by theforeverfangirl
Summary: 'I looked at my older sister. I was still worried that our parents would find out Andy's secret. I knew that my sister did not value blood purity as much as me or Bella. Just then Bellatrix walked in with her usual arrogant face and strut. ' Their childhood was ruined by a hidden secret, Lord Voldemort and an estranged sibling. Their lives would never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

The three Black sisters, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were asleep in the Black Family House. Bellatrix got her own room and her own way too, while Andromeda and Narcissa shared a room. The year was 1966. Bellatrix had just turned 15 and Narcissa was 12. Today was Andromeda's 13th birthday.

Andromeda's POV

I rolled over and watched my sister sleeping. She was my best friend. I told everything to Cissy, even my deepest and darkest secrets. I couldn't bear to think what Bella would do if she found out. Cissy was disapproving but promised not to tell anyone. We were square now, because I was keeping one of Cissy's secrets too. A month ago, our father Cygnus had introduced us to his good friend Abraxes Malfoy and his son Lucius. While Bella and I had laughed ourselves silly over his name, Cissy secretly told me that she thought he was sweet. She was heartily embarrassed every time they met.

Cissy stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. Her long blond hair glimmered in the light peeping through the curtains at Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

Cissy's POV.

I looked at my older sister. I was still worried that our parents would find out Andy's secret. I knew that my sister did not value blood purity as much as me or Bella. Just then Bellatrix walked in with her usual arrogant face and strut.

'Happy birthday Andy,' she said as though she was preoccupied with more important things. 'Let's play truth or dare.'

Unfortunately for Andy, 'truth or dare' was Bella's favourite game. I was rather repulsed by her natural instinct to dig out people's secrets and use them against people.

'I'll start,' said Bella.

I saw Andy's eyes harden. She often stood up to Bella, when it happened you could hear the screams from the kitchen.

'Bella, you always start. Can I go first this time?' Andy spoke politely, but she looked straight into Bella's eyes.

'I always go first. I'm the eldest!' Bella replied with the confidence of someone saying 'I'm the best'.

'Age has absolutely nothing to do with it. I wish you would stop being so bossy and mean all the time. It isn't all about you, okay?'

I gasped but no one took any notice of me. Andy had gone too far.

Bella stood up, and bared her teeth. She raised her wand.

I decided to butt in.

'Guys just stop, please,' I begged. Bella turned to me and her expression softened.

'Cissy, dear Cissy, you're right. Truth or dare?'

I thought quickly. Last time Bella had asked me to choose, I picked 'dare' and I had to break my favourite pen, or else she would have hexed me. Our parents always seemed to go with Bella's side of the story. Just like when Sirius's broken leg was made to look like my wand backfired. Sometimes it happened with nicer things, such as the time when Bella convinced my parents that she had not been smuggling chocolate frogs and butterbeer into her room for us all to have a midnight feast together. I decided to go 'truth.'

'Truth,' I said.

'Let's see, what is your most embarrassing moment?'

Bellatrix could detect lies so easily I was forced to tell the truth.

'When I fell down in front of Lucius and he helped me up.' I could fell the blush creeping up my usually pale face. This awkward moment seemed to be enough for Bellatrix. She turned to Andy.

Andy's POV

Bellatrix turned on me. I knew I was about to pay for what happened earlier. No one dared argue with Bella. She suddenly stopped and a wicked grin spread across her face. She picked up a piece of paper from the floor and showed Cissy the drawing on it. Cissy turned white and nodded towards me. I felt suddenly sick and knew that Bellatrix had found out.

Bella held the paper in front of my face and looked casually in charge.

'Who is this 'TT'?' She asked.

'I-um, just someone I like at school.' I was terrified.

Bella surprisingly took the bait. I knew that she would question me again and wanted to save her torturing.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later.

Cissy's POV

Bellatrix had been acting very strangely lately, I thought as I sat alone in my room, listening to Abraxes, Lucius, Andy, Bella and my parents laughing and talking merrily. Today was my 15th birthday and I had excused myself for a minute to think. Bella was hinting that she wanted to join the Death Eaters, which provoked another of the seemingly endless arguments between Andy and Bella. I was disappointed that Andy was going out with Ted Tonks and spoke to him very stiffly, but Bella and Andy had had several fierce duels, the worst was when Bella attempted to put the cruciatus curse on Andy. They were both grounded for months and lectured. Lucius came in just then and sat down next to me. A while ago, he had asked me out and we had been dating ever since.

'What's up?' he asked. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his shoulder.

'The fighting, between Andy and Bella. It keeps bothering me. I wish Andy would go for someone with purer blood, more worthy of her, but what Bella is doing to her is just wrong. I hate it. Andy should leave Ted and marry a pure blood. I don't want Andy to marry a mudblood, but I want her to be safe. She is my sister after all. Bella has always been the one who was in charge, the one who made it her business to know everything about everyone and control everyone too. Bella has become more and more monstrous by the day; she killed my cat Maggie the other day, because I asked her why she was so violent.'

He squeezed my shoulders.

'You still have me,' he said and smiled at me. 'This fighting will pass; everyone fights as they grow up. Bellatrix will probably calm down soon.'

How very wrong he was.

…

5 minutes later, Lucius and I were holding hands and laughing tother when I heard a small noise of disgust. I looked around in anger and saw Bella striding towards me.

'Well, well, fly the lovebirds! How cute, weakling Cissy has finally met a weakling who likes her! Lucius snarled and drew his wand.

'No Lucius!' I tried to pull him back, but it was too late. Lucius and Bella were duelling fiercely in my bedroom. 'How dare you speak to Cissy like that!' shouted Lucius. One of the complex hexes firing from Bella's wand hit me accidently I shrieked with pain, hot, red burns appearing all over my hands.

…

Lucius finally stirred hours later on the couch of Malfoy Manor. We had all been invited back there after my party. I managed to explain Lucius' unconsciousness and my burns as an accident. He opened his stormy grey eyes, the left one was surrounded by a large purple bruise and he had a nasty gash on his cheek.

'When I get my hands on your foul sister-'

'No, you mustn't do anything. We must act as though she has defeated us, then she will leave us alone. It has been the same for years.' He gently took my hands in his and I flinched, tears trickling down my face with pain as he touched the tip of his wand to my palms, muttering an incantation. I sighed with relief as the burns vanished. 'Thank you.' I said and took the arm he offered me as we returned to our parents.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Years later.

Andromeda's POV

This morning I woke agitated. Cissy woke excited and Bella, well she disappeared. I had a pretty good idea where she went and my suspicions were confirmed by the fact that I never saw her in short sleeves again. She kept hinting that she was fulfilling her destiny and she always fingered her left arm as she said it. After lunch, when Bellatrix returned, Cissy approached me. 'Andy? Um, I'm going out for a fancy dinner tonight. You know, for my 18th birthday.

'Who with?' I tried to keep my voice casual. Cissy turned bright red and didn't answer.

'Anyway, could you possibly help me with my hair and makeup?' she said tentatively.

'Oh Cissy! I'm really sorry, I can't! I'm going out tonight too! You could ask mother or Bellatrix to help you.' I felt really bad. Cissy didn't know I was going out with Ted. I hadn't mentioned him for years. I had even made a few comments that suggested we had broken up. On the contrary, Ted and I loved each other and we were even considering having a life together. Also, I was _always_ Cissy's hair and makeup assistant! As I left the house I tried to feel happy about my secret chance to see Ted, but it was a little difficult. I did have a great time, but as soon as I got back, late that night, my head filled once again with thoughts about Bellatrix and about Cissy's dinner. The elation and child-like joy that had filled me began to disappear. Ted had asked me to marry him and I had said yes. I knew he was right for me and I would be happy, but what about my parents and sisters? All my other relatives expected me to marry a pureblood. My life was going to change. I could feel it in the way light glimmered on the new ring, now shining on my finger. I had to take it off, and keep it secret.

Cissy's POV

Last night was great! I asked Bella to help me instead. However, she put way too much makeup on; my eyes were caked with mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and many other strange things. I politely thanked her, but removed it and redid it myself. Bella's hairstyle was perfect. She French-braided a section of my hair across the back of my head and held it in place with a diamond hair clasp. She also pulled out a bottle of hair spray that made my hair shinier and softer than it had been before. My dress was long and green and swished slightly as I walked in front of the mirror, beaming. I hugged Bella tightly, something I had not done for a while. I then left. Bella mysteriously disappeared again I didn't see her until late that night. The food was delicious and I had such a great time. When I got back it was past midnight but I ran through the door and yelled ecstatically to the dark household! 'Come down everyone, I have something to tell you!' Andy, Bella and my parents stumbled down the staircase after a while. My mother grumbled: 'whatever is it Narcissa?'

'It better be important!' growled Bellatrix. Something that could have been dried blood dirtied her dress and she had a look in her eyes that resembled a tiger that had just brutally slaughtered a zebra. It scared me. Andy looked like she had been awake for a while.

'I'M GETTING MARRIED!' Lucius had asked me to marry him and I had said yes! He had just joined the Death Eaters, but that didn't bother me at all. I agreed with most of the Death Eater ideas. He promised me he would never change and become like his master. He also promised he would never let the Dark Lord hurt me or any children we might have. That particular promise didn't work out so well.

Lucius thought it would be cool to be a Death Eater and have some power over the muggles and the mudblood scum. I agreed to try it out with him to see how it went. Our lives turned to misery, however. There was no trial period. It was a lifetime of murder and torturing for him, or death. We had no choice to bury ourselves so far in we couldn't come back out again. It was terrible. We were both tortured more than once when we couldn't kill someone. The Dark Lord was a vicious monster, even to his followers. About one year before the fall of the Dark Lord, I gave birth to a son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, whom I loved dearly, more than anyone else in the world. The moment I saw him I knew I would always do anything in my power to protect him.

Andy's POV.

Life had turned around for me ever since Bella found out who the mysterious TT was. Ted Tonks, a muggleborn who lived near us, whom I had been with for years. When, with a quivering voice, I announced my engagement to him, at the same time as Cissy's engagement to Lucius, our parents, Bella and even Cissy had thrown themselves into a rage, screaming and shouting about me dishonouring the family. Curses and hexes flew but even the peacefully oblivious muggles in number 11 noticed nothing. I packed my bags and left for good. My name was burned off our family tree. Our parents however, were delighted to hear the news of Cissy's engagement to a highly respected _pureblood_. I hated my parents. Their marriage was arranged by their parents, they didn't marry for love! They knew nothing about how I was feeling. I was so hurt and full of hatred. Ted and I went to live in a house very far away from Grimmauld Place. We eventually had a daughter, named Nymphadora Tonks and I was ready to start my life afresh. With my family by my side, nothing was in my way. I joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought the friends of my relatives with pleasure. I was still receiving a howler a day from my parents. The last one said:

 _Andromeda Tonks,_

 _You have mingled the noble blood of the Blacks with filthy, muggle scum! You ought to be ashamed of what you did! You disgraced us! You were such a role model for Narcissa and you have let her and us down! I am so glad she saw sense and didn't follow in your footsteps! You will never be forgiven!_

The sound of the screams filled the house. I burst into tears. My past was still there, haunting me.


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator.

When Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter, the curse backfired and he was mysteriously ripped from his body and powers. He had disappeared and most of his supporters were locked up in Azkaban, including Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, whom she married because of her family's expectations, not love. The Malfoys managed to stay safe, because they claimed they had been under the Imperius Curse. Bellatrix was sentenced to a lifelong sentence in Azkaban.

Bella's POV

I sat, alone in my cell. My ragged robes torn and my hair matted. I was proud to be here. Proud to have served my master faithfully, no matter where is landed me. I remembered the old days. I would do anything or him, anything. I still would. I would kill, torture and destroy for him, as I had done before. I knew I would break out one day, when the Dark Lord arises and assumes his place as Minister of Magic. Muggles, bloodtraitors and other scum would be killed, or become servants to people like me. I would be rewarded over any of his other followers. Above those who had betrayed him. I spat on the ground in my cell. My thoughts trailed back to Andromeda. Hatred filled my mind even as I pictured her face. She was always different from us, never knew how to behave like a true pureblood. I hated every single cell in her body. When I was set free, I would beg my master to let me go to her, and kill her. I would kill her whole family! That muggle piece of mud on my boots and their filthy halfblood daughter! I wanted her blood to be on my fingers, her dead body at my feet! I needed to be with my master, I yearned to be with him. Words alone couldn't express my desire to be with him. I alone was faithful. My once elegant face was becoming sunken and sickly-looking. I had physically changed, but I was the same within.

15 years later.

Cissy's POV

One year ago, the Dark Lord had risen again. Lucius felt the mark burn on his arm and knew he must go to the Dark Lord, or suffer the consequences. Harry Potter had escaped again and the Dark Lord's new victim was Albus Dumbledore.

…

'NO! NO! He will die, he will die, NOOOOOOOO!' I had cried for hours when I found out what Draco had to do. Find a way to kill Albus Dumbledore, or we all die. My only son, whom I loved so fiercely I would sacrifice myself a hundred times to protect him, my son who was about to be forced to do terrible things. Lucius was in jail and I could do nothing. Maybe, there was a slim chance of him succeeding and surviving if he was helped. I knew who to go to. My dear friend, Severus. I persuaded Bella to come with me to see him, as she had recently escaped from Azkaban. I had never felt so alone. I might never see dear Lucius again.

1 year later.

Andromeda's POV

My husband was dead. I will always miss him and my wounds of grief can never be healed. He was killed by Bellatrix, I was sure of it! Even after he went into hiding to escape from the snatchers he was found. She had always wanted to get her hands on my family and pay me back for marrying Ted. I have never hated someone so much in my entire life. But I found strength. Harry Potter had passed through our house and given us encouragement before Ted was killed. I thought of him and what he was fighting for. I was determined to find her. I wanted to find Bellatrix and kill her. She had tortured and killed so many people, orphaned so many children. I had had enough.

Bella's POV

I was reunited with my master. I was so devoted to him I hardly ever noticed anyone else. I had laughed when I killed Ted Tonks; I washed my hair in his blood at Malfoy Manor. I was so proud to be the Dark Lord's most faithful and his most trusted companion. We were winning the battle, we were so close. The Order was finished and we had total control. It was good to be able to walk down the streets the Dark Lord owned freely; daring anyone I saw to question my superiority.

Cissy's POV

Our family was reunited again, but we were still forced to house the Deatheaters and the Dark Lord in our manor house. The place had turned dark and shadowy. There was no more light or warmth anywhere. I held my husband and son close to me and shivered. Draco was forced to do all kinds of terrible things he would not have been able to do if his will to stay alive hadn't taken over him. We all slept in one room, Draco's. The Dark Lord slept in the master's bedroom which Lucius and I used to occupy. Everyone else was in the spare bedrooms. Bella had turned into her old self, a serial killer who murdered and tortured for pleasure. I felt no grief at the loss of the mudblood Ted Tonks, but everyone else? I now feared if Bella would harm us if she found out about our displeasure at having the Death Eaters in our home. Lucius's face was unshaven, his once shiny long hair tangled and dull. We were all awake but lay on the patch of carpeted floor covered with pillows and blankets.

Narrator.

The deatheaters came to Hogwarts to fight. Harry Potter and Voldemort had their final duel and Voldemort was finished. The Malfoys ran screaming through the crowd without fighting, searching for their son. Narcissa had saved Harry's life in the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix was killed.

Andromeda's POV

My daughter too had been killed, along with her husband. I held the now orphaned child in my arms and cried softly. Bellatrix did it. I had received confirmation. Dora was so young, she deserved a life free of the horrors she had experienced. I wish Voldemort had never existed. He had killed so many innocent people and so many deaths have occurred on his orders.

…

A few boxes of my things that I had taken from Grimmauld Place were still to be unpacked, after all these years. I had forgotten about them and they had been pushed inside an old cupboard. I wearily opened up the first one. It was a collection of photographs from our old bedroom. My parents, looking stern and grim ( like always!), some Hogwarts friends and me, my sisters and me laughing hand in hand (Bella age 6, me age 4 and Cissy age 3) and Narcissa and Lucius dancing together at the Hogwarts Christmas Ball in 6th Year. I kept them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Cissy's POV

We had all been given a pardon from Azkaban because of what I did at the end of the battle. We were back in our manor house. The fires were lit and the furniture moved back to where it had originally been. It was no longer cold or empty. We took the spare robes of Bellatrix's; the Dark Lord's and assorted others, and burned them. Our family no longer needed reminders of our mistakes and Draco didn't need a reminder of the horrors in his young life. He was sitting in an arm chair by the fire, next to me. His pale face stared blankly straight ahead; tears were slowly trickling down his face. I pulled out a neatly embroidered handkerchief. My heart plummeted when I looked more closely at it. It was white, with the words:

To Narcissa, happy 10th birthday. From Andromeda.

1964.

I handed my son the handkerchief and clasped my hands over my mouth. 'I love you mother.' He said in a slightly shaky voice.

'I love you too Draco.' I replied. Lucius was asleep in our bedroom, or pretending to be. He said he wanted to be left alone.

…

Later that week, a list of the dead from the battle came out in the _Prophet_. I scanned it and froze. _Bella's name was on the list!_ I felt strange. I grieved the sister I once had, the kind, slightly bossy girl I once loved so much and admired. I also felt that Bella had brought her death upon herself. All the terrible things she had done, I didn't know how to feel. The Bella I loved was gone a long time ago. Tears were falling down my face and my hands were shaking. I froze again when I read on. Severus Snape. I cried even more fiercely. Lucius would be devastated. Harry Potter had written an article about him, the spy for the Order who sacrificed himself for Lily Potter. I was shocked; no one except Bella had ever suspected him. He was so trusted by the Dark Lord, played his part so well. The name Nymphadora Tonks leapt out at me. I hesitated, then folded the paper in half and put it away. I remembered the handkerchief and made up my mind. I was going over there. It was either now, or never.

Lucius's POV

I had finally been persuaded to leave my bedroom by my wife and try to act normally. When we arrived, I pulled out my wand, but Cissy pushed it away. My wife was busy adjusting her hair, fiddling with her wand, tugging at her jewellery. She seemed so agitated.

Cissy's POV

I rang the doorbell then took Lucius's hand in mine. The door opened slowly, and then slammed shut again.

Andromeda's POV

I couldn't believe it! The two pale, blonde and cold eyed people standing outside were almost strangers to me. I knew they had seen me; Lucius looked like he had seen something repulsive that had rotted. Narcissa looked strange, as though her immediate reaction was to look the same, but was trying to stop herself. I opened the door again and cried as I screamed,

'I know Voldemort is dead and your family has been pardoned, but not in my books! Do you think that after 50 curses sent in the mail, 300 howlers, having my family killed by our own flesh and blood and 4 attempts on my life I've forgotten?! I suppose you and Bellatrix are here to finish me off!'

Cissy's POV

'No. A- Andromeda.' It was a name I had not uttered for 25 years. For some reason I felt a longing to say it again, to feel the built up pressure of not thinking about her release. 'Bella is dead.' The silence went on, unbroken. Until I spoke and broke it.

'I'm sorry about everything Andromeda, I really am. I'm sorry about Bellatrix, Ted, Nymphadora, everything!'

I burst into tears and Lucius, next to me, sniffed.

.. .

Lucius's POV

I was sorting through the mail many months later when a curious looking envelope addressed to me caught my attention. I opened it. It said:

Dear Lucius, Narcissa and Draco,

You are invited to Edward Lupin's 1st birthday on the 2nd of April, 10am-4pm. Come to Andromeda's house to join the celebrations!

From,

Andromeda

My eyes widened. 'Narcissa, come down here a moment. It's urgent!'

…

Cissy's POV

I could hear Lucius's gentle snoring next to me while I lay awake, pondering the impossible choice I had to make. Lucius had made his views on the matter very clear from the beginning but she was _my_ sister. I looked at the clock. 5. 10 Am. I sighed. I swung my bare feet out from under the sheets and crept silently into the ensuite. I saw my face in the mirror and almost screamed. In the dim light, my hair looked shadowy and dark. My eyes looked shockingly different and I saw the reflection of my older sister looking back at me. Weeping, I perched on the edge of the bath and buried by face in my hands. The situation was not helped by the fact that I was wearing a silk dressing gown that had been a birthday present from Bella a few decades ago. For a moment, I could still remember the taste of the stolen chocolate and frothy butterbeer from all those years ago, see the 17-year-old Bella giving me fashion advice and styling my hair with the very same hairbrush in front of me. Then, it was gone forever.

Harry Potter's POV

Little Teddy Lupin's 1st birthday was today, A party was being held at Andromeda's place. As Godfather, I wanted to be there early to help finish the preparations. I straightened my dress robes and apparated over.

…

The magically moving pictures of Teddy toddling around had just been hung up and the doorbell rang to announce the first guest. 'I'll get that,' I said. Andromeda told me in a hurried voice: 'whoever it is, don't make a big fuss! I don't know what's going to happen; it could be an absolute disaster.' I had no idea what she was talking about, so I opened the door.

'Um, H-Hello.' I tried not to act nervous or awkward but it was very difficult. Mrs Malfoy stepped forward, took a deep breath and said quickly,

'Good day Mr Potter, we received an invitation to Edward's 1st birthday, may we please come in?'

Her son scowled and said, 'Forget it mother, he doesn't want us anywhere near him and his friends! He's scared we'll try to blow him up! Intimidated, are you Potter?'

His mother gave him a stern but gentle look and interjected 'Don't be ridiculous Draco!'

I composed myself. 'Of course, come in.' I held the door open. The Malfoys walked very uncomfortably into the lounge room.

…

Andromeda's POV

The party was not a disaster. True, a few of the guests weren't very comfortable around my extended family members, but they put up with it. When opening gifts later that day, I opened the one from my sister and her family. It was a painting, a replica of our section of the family tree, starting with my parents. My name wasn't burned black, it was clearly visible, with Ted's, Dora's, Remus's and Teddy's. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were next to me. My eyes welled with emotion. With it was a deep brown stuffed bear with 'For Teddy' written on it. It soon became his favourite toy.

The card said,

To Edward,

Have a joyous 1st birthday and many more to come.

From,

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco

P.S. The bear can talk, walk, play, have fun and be your companion for many years!

P.P.S. Andromeda, I am sorry about what mother did to your part of the family tree, and I hope this new one brings back happy memories of before it all happened, when we were younger. And even as I sit here regretting what was and wasn't said I know that no words, gifts or actions could ever repay what happened. Even so, I am going to try.


End file.
